


[Podfic] monster

by sophinisba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Caning, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, Interrogation, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rape Roleplay, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Teamwork, Temperature Play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: thingswithwings's story read aloud:"Basically a dissertation on Bruce's sadism. But a naked dissertation. With orgasms. And sharp implements."





	[Podfic] monster

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767186) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Author's content note: "While all the torture/interrogation/rape roleplay/etc in this fic is consensual, it is constrained by the circumstance they're in, and the story also makes reference to noncon kidnapping, torture, and beating. If you want more detailed - but spoilerly - information on what happens exactly, please see the [end note below the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/767186#work_endnotes). Also there's very brief use of gay-shaming/slut-shaming slurs. And the sex is super unsafe! Unless we just assume that Bruce and Tony have talked about bodily fluids, which I do."
> 
> Reader's note: This is an older fic but I just came across it recently and found it really beautiful, unusual, and hot, such that I wanted to read it aloud. I also noticed there were a few comments on the original fic from people who'd come back to read it multiple times, and I tend to think that's a sign that a fic should be podficced. I enjoyed making it so much and am excited to share. Thanks as always to thingwithwings and other authors who make podfic easier by posting a [transformative works policy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/profile).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/monster.mp3) | **Size:** 25.4 MB | **Duration:** 42 minutes
  * [Podbook (M4B)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2019/monster.m4b) | **Size:** 20.9 MB | **Duration:** 42 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
